And a Bottle of Rum
Shanghaied? Stowawayed? In the wrong place at the wrong time? No matter how you looked at it, Rinji was in some serious trouble. The Iceberg sailed for three days while Rinji was trapped in the cargo, with a gigantic amount of guards all around him. To his surprise, it was filled with booze. Rum, beer, ale, whiskey of all kinds. The sake and wine alone were worth over seventy thousand belli. While that three days in the cargo bay started out kind of unpleasant, it went on with cheerful glee as Rinji started guzzling them down along with ten wedges of cheese.? The happy cat saw that they finally came to the shore, and in his drunken stupor, he remembered that he needed to hurry up and find Chio and Usagi. He needed a plan of escape, but once they found him in their cargo, having drank a ton of their sake and wine, he was one dead cat. He quickly crawled into one of the crates, sticking his claws through the top so that it would at least feel secured. The workers carried Rinji's crate, and while he was hugged up against a jug of malt whiskey (slightly nursing it along the way). However, once they started to exit, one of them began to sniff around. That was when Rinji's eyes widened. That was when he started to think of how much his pee must have stank with all of the alcohol he was consuming, and the cheese probably didn't help a great deal in that area.? Lifter1: What the hell is that smell? Damn, it smells like your mother's feet! Lifter2: Hey watch your mouth you friggen nutsack! Still, it does smell like a papermill in here. We should check it out in case the boss finds out. That was when they accidentally dropped the crate, and it landed on one of their feet. Lifter2: GAH! You fricken idiot!? Unfortunately, a splash of liquor got into Rinji's throat and went for his trachea.? After a fit of coughing, the jig was up. As the top came off, Rinji had to spring straight into action. The wooden crate top, shot straight up, and smacked both of them in the face, causing them both to slide straight back as Rinji came to the edge of the crate. Rinji: Mewhahahahaha- *hic* oohh... need to take it easy on the sake next time. Lifter1: Who the hell is this?!? Lifter2: Bloody Tom Cat, it is! A dead Tom Cat! Rinji: That!-mew is where you're wrong! *hic!* That's Tabby Cat! I didn't get these stripes for nothing! Lifter2: ...he talks! Rinji stood there for a moment, slapped his forehead with his paw and shook his head.? Rinji: Why are people so slow? That was when both of them pulled out their scimitars, and began to approach him. Lifter1: Mum always said there was more than one way to skin a--GAH! That was when claw marks traveled through the air from Rinji's paws and cut both of them with a stylized fighting move.? Rinji: Rinji Tsume!!! As both men grabbed hold of their cut faces, Rinji made a break for it, still holding onto the whiskey as he ran for the opening. He got most of the way up when another lifter came with a pistol in his hand. Lifter3: What are you two idiots d-AH!!!? He saw Rinji, not as a Nekoman, but as a demon as those eyes glowered back at him with a shine coming from the pupils. The lifter's surprise gave him long enough to grab the pistol out of his hand and push him down the steps, out of his way. Then he swiftly bolted onto the deck, instantly catching the attention of everyone there. Before any of them could make a move on him, Rinji quickly threw the alcohol onto the deck and fired his pistol, making it catch ablaze. That small window of distraction was all he needed as he quickly ran out onto the pier and ran out onto the dock.? With no time to lose, Rinji scurried off, making his way down the dock before he found one ship that was out of the way, and hopefully not on their radar system, it wasn't long before he realized, he was on a Marine ship. What all of that booze was doing on a Marine ship, he didn't know, but he knew he pissed off the wrong people. around half an hour later, the foreman of the lifting team fou'n'd himself standing in an office, in front of the desk of the one person he hadn't wanted to deal with, in order to report the incident.The chair is turned away from him, towards the window. ???: 'So.. this.. cat creature, escaped? After going through the crate? '''Foreman: '''Yes.. sir. '???: 'I see. Don't ever let a creature like that escape again, you understand? '''Foreman: '''Yes- '???: 'Now get out. ''The foreman, gratefull for being off the hook, left quickly. There was a long pause, then the seated person spoke out loud, apparently to nobody in particular. '???: '''You know the contract. It was in the crates, it spoke. Therefore it dies. get it done. ''Although there was no reply, a shape clinging to a window ledge outside detached, and fell into a dark shadow on the edge of the building. More voices spoke quietly '''????: '''You heard that Number 3? '''3: '''indeed, Pipi. Pipi: .... And? '''3: '''he's a nekoman.. interesting. Don't see those every day... '''Pipi: '''So we kill him? only... I get the feeling this isn't straight forward. '3: '''Deathknight would want the job done quickly right? '''Pipi: '''I guess. '''3: '''Oh I forgot.. we weren't supposed to give that name out loud. '''Pipi: '''I just wonder what.. Angel would tell us to do. ''There is a significant pause at this. '3: '''He's not the boss. '''Pipi: '''Really? That's not what you said last- '''3: a'h! I just thought of something... fun... 'Pipi: '''Really? do tell. '''3: '''nah, don't think I will. just try and keep up. '''Pipi: '''What? don't tell me you're- '''3: '''You'll see. First of all I need to deal with the cat. I wonder how quickly it can run... And Rinji kept running! All through the city, Rinji made sure he had lost them, but there came a time where even he had to stop and hold his mouth open, as he did not have sweat glands. He looked at the man at the food stand with the odd look on his face.'' Rinji: Water, please. kind sir. Man: A talking c-- Rinji: NO! I am not a talking cat. He sighed, and then began to wave his hands around in a wispy motion. Rinji: I'm just a figmeeeeent of your imaginaaaation! Now giiiiive me water! Man: Well... Mr. Figment. Sorry but we don't give handouts to non-paying customers. Rinji: Well, paying or not, I'm still a customer! Man: I reserve the right to deny service to anyone I so please! Rinji looked over the counter to see a cat lapping up water from her bowl. Rinji: Nyaauuu mew mew. Cat: Mew mew meow. Rinji: Meow mew myew meow. The cat picked up her water bowl and hopped up onto the counter. Rinji mewed his gratitude and drank it down. Then he ran once again. The man looked at his cat. Man: Traitor. Just as Rinji rounded the corner of one of the market places, there came a sword coming across, almost chopping his head off if he hadn't ducked straight under it and slide on his knees. Marine: I found him! Rinji: Who are you talking to? Rinji Katai! Rinji kicked a spiraling claw slash all through the air with his hind claws. The marine blocked the claw slash with his sword, making him slide backward, much to the surprise of the onlooking crowd. He finally redirected the attack to slice up a nearby building wall. As he looked toward Rinji, the catman was gone. Marine: Damnit! He heard a faint whistling noise, and a video Den Den mushi, apparently fluttering on tiny but functional wings, floated past his shoulder 'Marine: '''Your turn. prove you were worth hiring. Track him down. '''Pipi: '''What? seriously? '''Marine: '''Hmm? '''3: '''Trust me. Besides, it is pretty much what the contract says. '''Pipi: '''Righty-ho! about an hour will do, right? ''The marine turned in the direction of the voices just in time for the frying pan to hit him from behind as it flew out of one of the market stalls. some time later, Rinji, now in a back alley, started to double back towards the port, reasoning that stealing a small ship was the best way of getting back to his crew. unfortunately, he quickly discovered his hopes that it's guards had been lured away went unfulfilled. A pair of lifters, one wielding a bludgeon like bat, the other twirling a heavy looking block-and-tackle like a flail, suddenly emerged from a side street ahead of him as he past into a clearing. 'Lifter1 (batter): '''Look, are you quite sure this is a good idea? You've had quite a bit to drink. '''Lifter2 (Hauler): '''I was told *Hic* this was where the *Hic* the thing would be '''Lifter1: '''By a flying snail. '''Lifter2: '''Which you saw. and you heard it's message '''Lifter1: '''It said "♫ Danger~ DangeR!♫ " and "♪the cat is coming! ~ follow me!♪" '''Lifter2: '''Sounds pretty dangerous right *Hic* '''Lifter1: '''That's not a useful message, that's a drunken sing-song. '''Lifter2: '''The thing that we tri- *hic* to catch earlier was a cat. '''Lifter1: '''Assuming there was a guy on the other end of that Den Den mushi, they were probably insane- Wait there he is! ''Too late, Rinji realised he'd been spotted by the pair. He considered running the other way, but as they close in from both sides he came up with a far more mischevious approach. 'Lifter 2: '''Get him! ~ Get him! HohohohoHoho! '''Lifter1: '''Oh don't you start with that! ''at the last possible second, Rinji dived in between the pair just as they moved. True to form, the drunken lifter swung round too quickly, lashing out with his improvised flail, and inadvertantly cuaght the other in the face, knocking him down. '''Lifter2: Uh- Whoops! The other lifter picked himself up slowly, rubbing his nose, but apparently unhurt, and opened his mouth to say-'' '''Lifter1: '''Ooohh.. Watch wear you aim you- UGH! ''-But didn't finish the sentence before something flew out of the alleyway behind him, and bounded over his head, knocking him down again, and then knocked the other lifter away,snatching the bat in the process. Rinji glanced at the lifter. He was breaving heavily enough to be obviously alive, but is unconcious, which was unsuprising given that he had been slammed into the ground hard enough to leave an imprint. Rinji looks back up just in time to see the other lifter yanked into the dark alleyway with his own block and tackle, followed by a short thwacking sound, and the thud of another person falling unconcious. there was a pause, and then an unusual figure emerged from the alleyway, twirling the first lifter's bat. ??: 'Not bad... Not bad at all. ''The newcomer was quite tall, but rarely seemed to draw himself up to full height, instead almost appearing hunched over. He was wearing a fur coat or fleece of some kind, the outside of which was somewhat matted, almost spiney. He also had an unusual mane of hair, his messy plumed hair style also meating up with his beard and goatee. when he briefly smiled, Rinji noticed his canines were quite sharp and pointed as well, and despite the fact that he wasn't making any attempt to attack or wield the bat offensively, he somehow gave off a threatening presence. '''Rinji: '''Hmm? '''3: hey. Call me three. It's as good a name as any, right? Speaking of which, what's yours? Rinji: '''umm... I'm Rinji. '''3: '''Rinji the cat.. good name. Except you aren't actually a cat are you? I've heard of the kingdom of Nekoshima, or what's left of it now.. Tell me, I don't suppose the name Black Death is familiar? '''Rinji: '''Nekoshima.. How did you find out about- '''3: '''It's kinda what I do. I find things out. Actually, on second thought that's not exactly true. I usually sort things out, like accidents. Anyway, I know quite a few secrets.. Speaking of which, What was in the crates? '''Rinji: '''Hmm? '''3: '''I've been hired to kill anyone who saw what was in the crates you see. but since I don't actually know, that makes my job rather tricky.. '''Rinji: eh? 3: 'Oh right, yeah, I forgot. That includes killing you doesen't it? ''He throws the bat aside and drops onto all fours. '3: '''Nothing personal, right? Also, you might want to run for it.. '''Rinji: '''Well, if I end up cutting you to ribbons, that's nothing personal either. '''3: '''Fair enough. ''And then the man lunges at him, pouncing almost like a wolf. Rinji ducks to one side, and as he hurtles over head, Three suddenly slams one fist into the ground, narrowly missing him. By the time Rinji is back on his feet, the apparent mercenary has somehow pirouetted around on his one hand, landed back on his feet facing Rinji again, and drops to all fours to charge at him at a ridiculous, almost imperceptible pace. Realising he now literally has his back to a wall, Rinji rolls up into a ball and throws himself out of the way at the last second. The man's left hand hits the wall, there is a clank as his gauntet shifts, a sound like a shotgun blast, and then the bricks literally shatter, cracking around his blow as though made of glass. Three, keeping up his momentum, runs part way up the fragmented wall, and then throws himself back into a backflip as he overbalances, putting some distance in between them. ''3: Pretty fast- '''Rinji: '''Rinji Tsume! ''Having recovered much quicker than three, Rinji managed to aim a counteratack, right at where his asailant landed. The flying claw slash catches him dead on. '3: '''Uk- ''And then Rinji closes in quickly, just as Three straightens up again, and lands a hefty kick. 'Rinji: '''Rinji Handou! ''Three flips over several times has he is knocked away, but somehow lands in his odd crouching all fours possition. He spits out a mouthfull of what look like broken teeth. '3: '''Guess I got careless. ''Rinji frowns as three grins again, showing perfectly intact teeth. The mercenary straightens up, and then suddenly throws both hands forwards. Rinji sees something flicker and dives behind a wall, just in time for the volley of shards to come flying past , peppering the alley. At this distance, Rinji can tell that the thrown shards were indeed his teeth. '''Rinji: '''What the- ''He pears out, and then pulls back again as an odd bear-trap like formation o'f even more teeth goes flying past, snapping at him. A second set follows. Once the shear suprise of being asaulted by thrown teeth wears off, the whole thing seems rather silly.'' 'Rinji: '''Woah- Mewhahahahah! What are you paying your dentist for?! '''3: '''My dentist?.......... I think I ate him. ''Once a gap between the volleys of teeth arrives, Rinji dives back out and swings his claws repeatedly, sending slashing blades in all directions. 3 dodges, and then tries to close in, two more sets of teeth allready snapping away to themselves in each hand. Rinji notices with some suprise that he seems to have withstood the attacks he had just been hit by with minimal injuries. After launching as many attacks as he could, and landing only a glancing blow, Rinji dives away as 3 lunges at him with the teeth. '3: '''Mind you, I don't particularly need a dentist- ''Rinji interupts his monologue, and the fight, with a well placed "Rinji Handou" that sends him hurtling into the remains of the shattered wall, which then collapses on top of him. Rinji didn't expect it to stop the mercenery, but as expected it provides enough delay for him to get well clear, and rather than waste more time fighting he decides to move on. 'Rinji: '''Sorry, you talk to much and took too long. Bye! ''After he left, a Den Den mushi floats past in a cloud of feathers, and hovers over Three, who digs himself up but makes no other effort to move. '''?: '''You going to go after him, 3? '''3: '''Eventually, Pipi. I gotta think, first, or we'll just get into trouble. '''Pipi: '''You seemed to have him under control then. Are you holding ba- '''3: '''I said, we need to think of a plan first, or we'll just get into trouble. The boss would not be happy. You see what I'm saying. Right? '''Pipi: '''Oh... Now I get you.... fuwahahahaha.. '''3: '''Just keep an eye on him for me. '''Pipi: '''No worries, from where I stand, I can see him right now... Category:Collaboration Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story Category:13th Madman